7 NOCHES O MÁS?
by ShadowWolf651
Summary: "No lo logrará" dijeron algunos..."claro que si" contesto el orgullo ..."sip estas muerta" 'animó' la conciencia...el orgullo mi preciosa/ no la toques/ no soy un gato... nop tu eres más como una gallina gorda *golpe del libro volador de 700 paginas*/ LA VERDAD ESTÁ EN LA COMIDA... AQUÍ TU ERES LA PROTAGONISTA Y ERES IMPARABLE MI HERMANO(?)
1. PROLOGO?

Holiwis… soy nueva en estos de los fanfics y pues ya había escrito esto hace tiempo… pero no encontraba las hojas donde había escrito ewe. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, porque luego me pongo a llorar T^T.. OKEYNOX XD

Ah se me olvidaba en este fanfic tu eres el personaje principal (OH TAMBIEN PUEDES PONERLE OTRO NOMBRE - )

Lo que esta entre estas cosas《…》son los pensamientos y lo que este entre paréntesis son mis comentarios que nadie quiere T^T.. ESO ES TODO… CREEEO?... En fin, ya dejo de molestar.

Prólogo

Un día normal en la ciudad sin nombre, Rayita(Osease tú, okeyno T^T) caminaba sin ninguna preocupación, cuando paso por un famoso local nuevo: "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza".

Sintió una curiosidad explosiva, observó un papel que estaba en la puerta, el cual decía: "Se solicita guardia nocturno... No se requiere experiencia profesional... Bla bla... No importa el sexo o edad... Blabla... Mas información llame al... "

…..Que número era ?... Olvídenlo

TU PUNTO DE VISTA

Hmmmm... No necesito el dinero, comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, pero unos murmullos venidos de mi izquierda me hicieron detenerme, eran unos chicos que estaban "susurrando" 《no pos si, hablen mas fuerte... -_- no estoy sorda》diciendo cosas de machistas

'jaja ya vieron, huye del lugar...ni siquiera se atrevió a entrar"

'como se esperaría de una chica'

'seee, es débil y miedosa, CLASICO DE CHICAS'

Ahora si, esto es personal, me acerque a ellos y hable como una dama " ¿DE QUE 《DIABLOS》 HABLAN? ... no pude resistir escuchar un poco de su conversación y creo que escuche que ustedes 《huercos (?) del demonio》 piensan 《y hablan -_-》 que las chicas son débiles y miedosas, y bueno... HE ESCUCHADO BIEN?! PORQUE SI ES ASI LES ASEGURO QUE USTEDES SON LOS MIEDOSOS, MUGRES MACHITAS, ASI QUE AHORA MISMO SE ARREPENTIRAN DE SUS PALABRAS OH..

-OH QUÉ? - he aquí el muchachito valiente, me acerque a su cara con mi sonrisa de psicópata y le agarre del cuello

-óyeme bien cielito, si tu no te arrepientes ahora mismo soy capas de cometer asesinato, ¡¿me escuchaste?!

-¿ja que puedes hacer tú? - había inseguridad en su mirada, sip la fuerza que use para sujetarlo era la perfecta

-oh no querrás saberlo... Hoy no estoy en mis días de soportar mocosos...-

-somos tres- que valiente el tipo, sus compañeros se acercaron, no quería hacer esto pero hoy haré la excepción y le sujete del brazo para después tirarlo al piso, y sus compadres se detuvieron.

-Te la pondré fácil, trabajare en este sitio por 7 noches, lo cual no veo como algo difícil y te demostraré que las chicas no son débiles...

Después de eso ^-^

Llame al teléfono que aparecía en el papel que anteriormente había visto y al parecer el que me contesto era el dueño del lugar, le dije que llamaba por el empleo y el inmediatamente me lo dio, hoy en la noche firmaría el contrato y empezaría mi trabajo...

Y ahí ta(?), esta seco(?) pero es necesario para saber la razón por la que rayita trabaja en ese lugar

Mañana o pasado mañana subiré el otro xs, pa' mi es gracioso, pero no se si lo será para ustedes, porque yo me rio con cualquier cosa x)

Bye, bye y perdonen mis horrores de ortografía xs


	2. DE GALLETAS A PAROS CARDIACOS

Holawas… ¡LO SIENTO! YA SE QUE DIJE QUE PUBLICARIA AYER PERO MI HERMANA NO ME PRESTABA LA COMPU T_T… MUCHAS GRASAS(?) ( OKEYNOP).. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SOY TAN FELIZ 0W0 QUE ME SIENTO UNICORNIO (?) X3

Y como mi hermana ya quiere usar la compu, me voy con los datos del fic

Lo que empieza con # son los pensamientos de tu conciencia (una conciencia conciliadora y realista)

Lo que esta entre «…» son los pensamientos.. .

Y pues creo que es todo *w*

FNAF no me pertenece… (Se va a un rincón y llora)

DE GALLETAS A PAROS CARDIACOS…

(Tu punto de vista ewe)

Llegue al local con 10 minutos antes de las 11, ya que mi nuevo jefe me había citado a esas horas

#que bueno que saliste de tu casa una hora antes, que si no hubieras llegado 10 minutos para las doce

-Las calles de noche no son las mismas (eso es cierto - ) además si le agregas que vienes en bicicleta.

# tu sentido de la orientación no es el mejor y además no tienes permitido usar el auto

-No era mi culpa de que le pisara al acelerador en vez del freno :c

#por no poner atención

-Déjame xc….- me baje de la bici, la encadene (nunca se sabe si hay un ladrón cerca) y me encaminé hacia el local. El jefe ya me esperaba en la puerta…. -Hello Mister Boss!- saludé con toda la energía que pude recargar en 5 horas de sueño…

-Hola, necesito que firmes esto- me entrego un montón de papeles

-¿Es lo del contrato?

-Si... en resumen, dice que trabajaras una semana completa, amenos que yo te despida o simplemente mueras

-q-qué?! ¿Pos (?) qué clase de trabajo es éste? ¡¿POR QUÉ HAY POSIBILIDADES DE MORIR?!

-En todo trabajo hay posibilidades de resultar herido- me da mello (?)

-Hmmm… okey ^- ^ - leí todo lo que mis ojos alcanzaban a distinguir, ya que sólo tenía la luz de una farola «que en realidad costaba creer que fuera farola», firme y le entregué los papeles al Boss

-Ahora vamos con el recorrido- entramos al local a oscuras…daba miedo, sólo teníamos la luz de una linterna xc... yo iba detrás del Boss… en silencio… llegamos a un escenario en donde estaban tres animatronics (me gusta más como se escucha en inglés)

-PRIMERO LO PRIMERO. LAS PUERTAS DEL RESTAURANTE SE CIERRAN POR LAS NOCHES A LAS DOCE EN PUNTO PARA QUE NADIEN ENTRE O SALGA y he aquí a las estrellas del lugar, que por el momento están apagados… el conejo de la guitarra se llama Bonnie, el oso que tiene el micrófono es Freddy, se podría decir que es el líder, y por ultimo está Chica

-Ohhh si, ya recuerdo, Chica es la gallina que dice Let's eat!- no se por qué, pero cuando mencioné gallina sentí como si alguien me quisiera estrangular….« Naa alucinaciones mías (xP)»

-En realidad, es un pato... ¿O un pollo? Olvídalo... -comenzó a caminar y lo seguí, se detuvo frente a unas cortinas, debajo de ellas había un letrero que decía 'fuera de servicio' - Éste es Foxy.

-¿Por qué esta fuera de servicio?

-lo están reparando... NO TE ACERQUES- dijo interrumpiendo mi acercamiento, la curiosidad me mataba…« ¡¿VOY A MORIRSH JOVEN?!»

#NO, esa es sólo una expresión

«No lo creo, siento a mi corazón latiendo como locoshon »

#estás loca

«Lo sé» volví mi atención al jefe, quien sabe que más me abría dicho…

-Y finalmente aquí es donde trabajaras- me enseño una oficina que tenia 2 puertas y a cada lado había una pasillo.. – toma esta linterna… por si se acaba la energía

#esto se esta poniendo extraño

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Resulta que ahorramos energía para reducir costos

-Pero yo sólo voy a usar esta luz –señalé el foco – además del ventilador, por qué se acabaría la energía?

-Porque vas a usar esos- señaló unos botones que se encontraban en la pared y que yo no había visto, «no digas nada conciencia -_- siempre sales con tus comentarios sarcásticos»

-¿Para que son?- presione el verde no me quería arriesgar a presionar el rojo, que tal sí era un botón de autodestrucción - , y se encendió una luz en el pasillo- ohhh ¿y éste?

-Es para cerrar la puerta- lo presione y una gran cosa de metal casi me corta la mano!

-¡Ah canijo! ¿Qué esto no es peligroso?

-Es más peligroso sino lo haces

-¿Por qué?

-Por si alguien entra a la pizzería… ya sabes, algún ladrón…..

-Se tácticas de defenza..

-Es para mayor seguridad…Ah y si escuchas voces, no hagas caso, ¿recuerdas la tele que anteriormente te enseñe?

-What?

-Creo que no pusiste atención

-Ahhhh esa - ni idea de donde estaba esa televisión - si ya recuerdo-

#no sabes nada

«No quiero causar una mala impresión»

-A veces esa televisión se enciende por las noches, así que no te asustes… y por ultimo, ¿tienes seguro de vida?

-Seguro de ¿que?

-Nada olvídalo, que tengas una buena noche, suerte… la necesitaras… las cosas no son lo que parecen- y salió dejándome con cara de What? o.0... pero me acople a la situación, me acomodé en la silla del guardia y comencé a girar... Aburridooooo... Vi la hora, 11:56...

-¿Y se supone que debo esperar hasta las 6:00? Me murijire(?) de aburrimiento

#Se dice 'moriré'

-es lo mismo... Pero me gusta más como se escucha murijiré - -

#Contigo no se puede -_-

-Tú ya sabe(?)

#...

Observé a mí alrededor, me familiarice con el lugar, ví el escritorio y encontré un teléfono, y UNA TABLETA

\- OMG, me dejaron algo con que distraerme- la tome y chequé pero , lamentablemente, NO HABÍA JUEGOS T^T... Era sólo para ver... Espera ¿Qué? el local tiene cámaras de seguridad... Ni las ví

#Tú no te das cuenta de muchas cosas

-jaja... ¿Qué fue eso?- había escuchado como un golpe de algo cerrarse

#no recuerdas lo que te dijo el jefe

-te sere sincera, nop

#dijo que las puertas se cerraban

-ahhhhhh oky (qwq)... - 5 segundos después el teléfono sonó haciendo que me cayera de la silla- Auch, te mataré cosa del demonio! -_-

#es un teléfono

-...

"HOLA HOOOOLA?"

-COSADELDEMONIO... ¿Qué quieres? -pregunte bromeando, no pensé que me respondiera

"Uuh... Quería grabar un mensaje para ti"- realicé una cruz con mis dedos, esto tiene una explicación, es obra de Satanás

-¿Para que?

"Para ayudarte en tu primera noche..."

-¿Tú que vas a saber?- tenía miedo así que saque unas galletas de mi mochila (que se me olvidó mencionar que llevabas xs) y comencé a comer.

"Ummm... En realidad trabajé en esa oficina antes que tú"

-No te preguntare nada más porque me asusto

"Estoy terminando mi...mi primera semana, ahora una cuestión de hecho, así que... Yo se que esto puede sonar un poco abrumador"

-De hecho, así es

"Pero estoy aquí para decirte: no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, uhh, ¡podrás hacerlo bien! Así que... Vas a concentrarte en pasar tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?... Uhh vamos a ver. Primero hay una introducción de saludo de la empresa que se supone tengo que leerte. Ehh... Es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes"

-Nop no sé, okeyno – silencio - sujeto del teléfono ¡háblame!

"Bienvenido a Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza: un lugar mágico [...]Fazzbear no se hace responsable de los daño, de la propiedad o persona, o la muerte de la tercera"

-Mami esto da miedo

"El informe de una persona desaparecida se llenará dentro de noventa días o tan pronto como la propiedad han sido limpiadas y blanqueadas a fondo y que las alfombras hayan sido sustituidas."

-Ahora si estoy segura... NO DEBI DE HABER VENIDO

"BLABLABLA"

¿CÓMO QUE BLABLABLA? ¡¿QUE SE TE OLVIDO MENCIONAR ALGO?! ¡¿COMO QUE ME QUERRAN COMER SOMBRAS DEL MAS ALLÁ O QUE ME COCINARAN, LUEGO ME DARAN AL PERRO DE LA ESQUINA?! ¡¿U OTRA COSA QUE TENGA QUE VER CON COMIDA?!

"Ahora puede parecer malo, lo sé"

-Naaa… REALLY?! TUS PALABRAS SON LAS MÁS MOTIVADORAS DEL PLANETA.

"Realmente no hay nada de qué temer"

-Pos(?) si, tu ya vas a acabar con tu semana

"Uhh, los personajes [...] Ten en cuenta: tienden a divagar un poco

-Yo sabia que había algo raro en todo eso de no preocuparse…MENTIROSO DE MI…

"Se les deja una especie de 'modo libre' en la noche"… […]

-Ahora me dices que van a andar libre por ahí

"Uhhh [...] es increíble que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal, ¿sabes?"

-¡Mejor cállate! TUS PALABRAS NO ME TRANQUILIZAN

#y por qué no lo callas tú, después de todo es un mensaje

-¿Qué tal si tiene algo mas importante que decir?

"Ahora, respecto a tu seguridad: el único riesgo real para ti como vigilante nocturno aquí, porque si lo hay"

-Jaja, que gracioso – por mi lado yo ya me estaba golpeando contra el escritorio

"Es el hecho de que estos personajes [...] VAN a tratar de meterte en un traje... [...] si, no te dicen cosas cuando te inscribes...[…]

-¡¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡Todo esto es un complot!- y volví mi atención al mensaje, cada vez estaba más aterrada pero de algo estaba segura «éste bato no sirve para motivador»

"Buenas noches"

Al finalizar la llamada yo me encontraba en una esquina en posición fetal con bate en mano (qwq no pregunten de donde salió)…minutos después ya había asimilado la situación y esperaba con tableta en mano que me matara un paro cardíaco en vez de unos animatronics.

#Sip... Vas a morir

-Gracias conciencia por ese apoyo que siempre me muestras

#Tú ya sabes

-Ja, ja

#Ahora concéntrate si es que quieres ver la luz del día por ti misma y no a través de un traje mecánico... Como dijo el sujeto ese... Si te llegarán a meter en uno de esos trajes estarías automáticamente muerta

-Muchas gracias por la tranquilización, ahora por tu culpa estoy mas aterrada

#Cálla y concéntrate, checa las cámaras y recuerda que no tenemos toda la energía del mundo -_-

-Si, ya lo sé - cambiaba de cámara con un simple desliz, todo estaba quieto

12:57 am

Creo que esto no será taaan difícil, pero mis pensamientos positivos se fueron a no se dónde cuando Bonnette desapareció del escenario

#se llama bonnie

«Sigue siendo lo mismo, es un conejo del inframundo que me quiere matar y ahora, ¡déjame enojarme con "Bonnie"! »

-OH VAMOS!, íbamos muy bien ¿por qué rayos te tenías que mover Bonnie?!

# aashhh...Checa las cámaras !encuentralo!

-si, si - observé con atención cada una de las cámara, solo faltaba una... Me prepare mentalmente, pero cuando hice click a la última supe que me faltó mas preparación psicológica, porque tiré la tableta al piso, y por su pollo(?), mi conciencia habló

#¡¿Por qué diablos la tiras?!

-¡¿Que no viste?!-levanté la tableta, que gracias al cielo y no al piso, aún seguía funcionando y el conejo del demonio seguía ahí

#No

-Bonnie estaba, bueno... Esta viendo la cámara (no se por qué, pero cuando lo lees rápido se entiende Bonnie esta bueno XD)

#¿Y?

\- DEMASIADO CERCA, para mi gusto y corazón

#Oh vamos, no es para tanto

-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?! Casi me da un infarto

#Para empezar, tu eres la única responsable de estar aquí

-Déjame qwq- me quede observando a BONNIE pero era demasiado aburrido, así que saque mi celular y me puse a jugar Geometri Dash... Pero mi conciencia no dejaba de fregar y fregar con que checara las cámaras

#Que cheques las cámaras por décima sexta vez!

-si claro- sabiendo que no iba a dejar de molestar empecé a checar las cámaras

#A veces dudo de si existe en ti un instinto de supervivencia

-Seee me lo has dicho muchas veces y si lo tengo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que estaba de campamento, un lobo me atacó y yo afronte la situación?

#si, diciendo: "ya matame, sabía que este día llegaría" sí es que a eso le llamas sentido de supervivencia-_-, en vez de estar siempre alerta como lo dicta la naturaleza y el instinto

-Es aburrido seguir al instinto en esas situaciones, es mejor ser una mariposa

#...

-Pero al menos viví, eso es lo que importa ¿no?

#porque el guardabosques llegó y le disparó un dardo tranquilizante (al lobo, ninguna persona se atravesó xs)

-Lo arruinaste

#Contigo no se puede

-Ya lo sepo

#Checa las cámaras! olvidadiza

-Ya voy ya voy- y con todo el fua cambié a diferentes cámaras 《soy macha, soy macha, oh my cat Chica no está! - ¡¿Por qué miércoles no se pueden quedar quietos hijos de su mama parientes de su papá?!

#Sabes que son sólo robots ¿verdad?

\- Cállate, que ando estresada -_-

#quien te manda andar de macha

-calla, que haces que me ponga mas molesta

#seee

-¡BONNIE NO ESTÁ!

#Tal vez deberías ver hacia la puerta, creo que el sujeto de ahí tiene un parentesco

\- Q-Qué?!- volteé hacia la puerta y ahí estaba ese mugre robotcito, inmediatamente cerré la puerta lo más rápido que pude, empujando al conejo fuera de mi lugar de seguridad celestial(?). Solté un suspiro de alivio... Pensé que lo peor había pasado pero mi linda conciencia lo echo a perder xcc

#esto aún no acaba, yo que tu cerraba la otra puerta

-Por qu..- me quede en stop, ya que Chica estaba asomándose por la ventana con esa cara regordeta y psicópata - - Chetos contigo pollo! - cerré la puerta y me recargue en ésta « es taaaaan agotador el trabajo, chico»

#creo que Bonnie ya se fue

-Déjame ver- abrí la puerta y para la suerte de mi corachonchito, el conejo no taba(?)- que bueno que se fue, un problema menos y ahora ¡¿Qué diablos se supone que haga con el pollo?! No se va T ^ T

... DESPUÉS DE 25 MINUTOS DE ROGAR AL POLLO QUE SE FUESE Y DE GOLPEARME CONTRA LA PARED 'REFLEXIONANDO' ADEMÁS DE ALGUNOS COMENTARIOS COMO: "come porquería", "Piérdete", "Vete de una vez cosa del demonio" y "Te denunciare a acoso infantil" EXPLOTÉ (?)

-Que te vallas de una vez maldito pollo! ¡¿Qué no ves que alguien aquí trata de trabajar como malditamente (?) lo dicta su contrato? … y ahora por tu culpa voy a tener que lavarme la boca con jabón, ya que no debo decir maldiciones... Este trabajo afecta mi lenguaje profesional- susurré

#Pues al parecer maldecir funciona, el pollo/pato (?) ya no está

-I LOVE YOU ALICORN

#No te alegres tanto, Bonnie volvió

-oh por favor ¿Enserio?

... 4 horas, 35 minutos y 15 segundos después. ?.

Observé la hora, 5:30...

-MUERETE SILLA!- y la patie(?) -Tú eres la culpable de todo!, ah? Así que es mi culpa?!... Si tú fuiste la que engañó al escritorio con el sillón de la sala, y no me digas que no lo conoces YO LO SE TODO ¡¿ME OYES?!

#Ay... ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? :(

-Tú no te metas, esto -señalé a los muebles- es un asunto familiar, no te incumbe -_-

#Dios, ¿que hice para merecer esto?... No me respondas

-DEJA DE HABLAR SOLO, TRAUMAS GENTE, ADEMAS... - me calme un poco -esto requiere de seriedad, estoy en mi momento de reconciliación y, si, Miranda, John te engaña.. Q - Qué?!, claro que no... No, no me gusta John, en que diablos piensas?... ¿crees que estoy diciendo ésto para que termines con él y yo así tener una oportunidad? Pfffffff Miranda, te creía mas lista... Escuchaste eso? -

# Estás hablando con Miranda o conmigo?

-Contigo... Miranda, esto no se queda aquí, hablaremos de esto seriamente pero mas tarde... Enserio no escuchas?

#Es a mi a quien le hablas?

-Si qwq

#Nop, no escucho nada

-Es como un dup dup o tom tum?.. No, espera... Es un dum dom?... en fin, alguien está cantando - - cheque las cámaras pero no había nada, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie estaban en el escenario, tal vez si era cierto que la televisión se prendía por las noches... Segundos después averigüé que era mentira, en realidad el responsable de ese sonido no era nadie más que Foxy -NI TE ATREVAS SALIR ZORRO PIRATA- podía verlo asomarse lentamente -YO TE LO ORDENO... Por favor T^T ¿Que no vez que ya casi me largo?-Veía como Foxy se quedaba viendo a la cámara mientras salía de la Pirate Cove - Te lo juro, si me dejas vivir no volveré - mis súplicas fueron en vano, ese zorro no se detenía- Chetos contigo Foxy, chetos con chica, CHETOS CON TODOS!... ¿Que diablos piensas hacer zorro? -vi como salía del rango de visión de la cámara rumbo al pasillo que se encontraba a mi izquierda, eso no me gustaba y todo empeoró cuando cambie a la cámara del pasillo, FOXY SE ACERCABA CORRIENDO y sin perder tiempo cerré la puerta justo antes de que entrara-No tan rápido zorro- he hice la danza de la victoria, hasta que escuche un golpe en la puerta y terminé en pose ninja -NO PODRÁS ENTRAR, EN TU CARA- y seguí con lo mío

...5:55 am, 5% de energía y Foxy aún seguía golpeando la puerta...

-Ya basta!, te lo juro por mi pulgar derecho, al que amo porque con el juego videojuegos, que si me dejas vivir, renunciare...- pero lo que escuché me sorprendió

-Ayúdame! - esa voz no era de un animatronic ¡era humana! Me asomé por la ventana lentamente y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un chico de cabello rojo flama(?) del otro lado de la puerta ¿que no se suponía que el lugar se cerraba automáticamente a la media noche?...

#No me fío, ha de ser una trampa

«Pero yo no quiero en mi conciencia, que ¡pude ayudar a alguien a no morir y no lo hice! » y con dudas en mi cabeza abrí la puerta, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí por lo que dijo el chico

-Es hora de jugar- y sonrió de manera psicópata, cerré los ojos y... Escuche al reloj marcar la hora de mi libertad, cuando volví a abrirlos no había nadie...el lugar me ha afectado el cerebro…hmmm

-¡LIBERTINAJE!- salí corriendo del lugar mientras gritaba, no me detuve ni para saludar al guardia de día, me subí a la bici y me refugie en mi hogar... POR PRIMERA VEZ no tuve problemas en dar con ella...

TACHANNNNN

Qué tal estuvo?. .. pa'mi estuvo largo x3… pero lo que mas me gusta son las peleas con la conciencia… no se que decir (porque mi hermana me esta viendo con cara de quítate QwQ) así que chaooo, cuídense y espero que les haya gustado

P.D: PERDONEN LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA


	3. Confusiones

Holawasssss! Sigo con vida

#comentarios de tu conciencia linda y hermosa

«pensamientos»

\- dialogo -

(t/n) tu nombresin ^-^

En este cap va a parecer un personaje inventado por miii, y es super mantequilla(?)no doy mas información...

y dejo de molestar qwq

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Confusiones

A la mañana siguiente...bueno más bien noche

Ya eran las 11 y yo aun no me decidía… si volver a ese local del demonio o quedarme en casita, esperando a que mis padres llegaran del trabajo… la ultima opción me parecía la mas favorable, porque así les podría explicar que me había conseguido un trabajo y en menos de 2 días ya me estaba muriendo, literalmente.

Finalmente me decidí y empecé a guardar las cosas de guardia en una mochila

#Hey ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estoy preparando todo – me contesté a mi misma, ese lugar me afectó más de lo normal

# ¡¿Vas a volver a ese lugar?!

-Si, pero no por lo que tu crees,me puse a pensar y me dije (t/n)no debes morir tienes un husky al que cuidar, y sí mueres tu hermana le hará sufrir (sí no tienes una hermana maltrata animalitos inocentes, aquí si la tienes) así que renunciare

#Tiene un poco de sentido... ¿Ya estás lista?

-Por su claro- metí el traje de guardia en la maleta, ya que era lo último que me faltaba, y la cerré

#Entonces vamos, quiero que entregues ese traje antes de que tu cordura se vaya

-Seeeee claro -_-

××××TIMESKIP××××

11:45 PM...

Llegué a la pizzería, baje mi súper vehículo "THE BICYCLE" y caminé hacia la entrada, ahí estaba el guardia de turno de día, ¿quieren saber como es? ¿no? a bueno ●_●... Sólo diré que tiene unos ojos Muuuuy peculiares son de una combinación de negro con azul 《bien chidos, hasta que los aluzas y se ven rojos - 》

#Miedosa

«Calla €_€» me acerqué y llamé al chico...

-Hey!- hice un movimiento con mi mano en forma de saludo… que no fue correspondido, «descortés»

-Oh aquí estás, pensé que tendría que cubrirte, chico- dijo alegre

-¿Chico?o.0- pero que pasa por la cabeza de este…

#Mensa no te quitaste la peluca después de jugar a los disfraces con tu hermana y además, tus atributos son... Pocos y eso significa que, eres una tabla andante

-Oye! Eso es grosero, y pensar que eres mi conciencia

# Al menos no soy irrespetuoso como el "novio"de tu amiga

-Ashhh no me hagas recordarlo, es un irrespetuoso, pone cuerno, presumido. No comprendo como tiene una novia como Ruby, ella es muy buena como para que le mientan, odio su mirada lasciva que le dirige cualquier chica que pase por enfrente, como me encantaría patearle, golpearle, hacer que se desangre, meter sus ojos en su garganta para que vea como le arranco su cabeza y organ

#Ya basta, tu cabeza esta mal, necesitas un psicólogo

-Seee claro, "tu cabeza" eres una parte mi! Aunque yo no quela(?) , eres mi conciencia y por lo tanto yo decido que actos homicidas meter en mi ella

#Yo que tu mejor dejaba de hablar, el chico ese se te queda viendo

-Ups- me gire hacia el chico, ya que con los pensamientos que tuve comencé a hacer ademanes como de queriendo ahorca a alguien, espero que no haya visto el destripamiento

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto extrañado

-Si- reí nerviosamente, tal vez el chico era buena onda... Pero me equivoque

-Bien, dejando tu actuación y voz chillona de niña «:( esta me la pagas» ENTRA AHI, ANTES DE QUE ESAS COSAS , LLAMADAS, "AMIGOS DE LOS NIÑOS"- Dijo sarcásticamente levantando el pie y haciendo voz chillona , con sus manos juntas mientras miraba al cielo con cara soñadora - CON CARA DE PERVERTIDOS Y HABLO DEL MALDITO FREDDY, SE EMPIEZEN A MOVER! ENTENDISTE?! - Dijo regresando a su voz ordinaria

#pacifista mi hermana, le romperé el hoci…«no lo digas ×-×, lo sé y las PAGARA º~○ (CARA maníaca) pero mientras tanto controlare mis ganas de romperle la cara»

-Pero yo no vine a…- trate de explicar pero me jaló del brazo, interrumpiéndome

-Si, después me cuentas tus problemas de voz de niña, pero ahora ¡ENTRA AHI Y HAS TU TRABAJO, EL JEFE ME DIJO QUE SI NO ENTRABAS A TU TURNO, ME IBA A DESPEDIR!.

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO TRABAJAR!

-¡¿Y TU CREES QUE YO SI?! ESOS ANIMATRONICS SE ME QUEDAN VIENDO COMO QUERIENDO DECIRME MUERE O ALGO PEOR- Me dijo entre gritos, mientras me seguía jalando hacia la entrada

-si, pero yo…

-¡Nada de peros!-me empujó hacia dentro del edificio, por mi lado sólo permanecía de piedra mientras el me empujaba, las suelas de mis tenis se escuchaban raspar el suelo, llegamos a la oficina de seguridad y yo me agarre de los extremos de la pared (ya saben en donde se cierran las puertas xc ¿alguien me entiende? T^T)- Ooh vamos, no te comportes como una niñita miedosa

-Oye las niñas no son miedosas- me aferré con fuerza -Y no voy a entrar a esa oficina

-Ésta es la oficina

-Pos' no quiero entrar más de lo que ya estoy

-Te comportas como una niña

-Por ultima vez, deja esa actitud machista!

-¿Por qué defiendes tanto al género femenino?... ¿Acaso eres gay? -dijo en tono de burla, en esos instantes me daban ganas de patearle y decirle "Soy una niña -$'×$ y no soy miedosa, tengo cerebro y lo utilizo!》

-Cállate o te daré de comer al perro de la esquina, oh pero claro, el no come basura hmmm no sirves ni para alimento canino!

-Los insultos no te harán llegar a nada

-Pero me da satisfacción ver tu cara enfadada- había escuchado que las puertas se habían cerrado, pero al parecer mi 'amigo' no

-No te vas a salvar de esto

-Oh pues tu tampoco- me solté de la puerta, haciendo que el cayera y yo quedara sobre él - Adivina que hora es

-No...No puede ser- estaba aterrado

-ohhh si, son las doce y nadie sale ni entra - mi sonrisa psicópata hizo presencia, ahora él también sufriría de una noche sin sueño

-Mierd- iba a soltar una palabrota pero lo interrumpí de buena manera

-Oye! Con esa boca besas a tu madre? que vergüenza! «oh bueno, es un desperdicio de ojos»

# ¡¿que?!

«es que son lindos, pero son un desperdicio QwQ»

-Cállate! Y párate, que pesas- me ordenó el joven mal hablado, pero todo en esta vida tiene un precio y yo me encargaría de cobrar el cheque (?)

-¿Ah si?- me burle

-Si -

-Pues no me muevo- muajaja.. okeyno

-¡Esas cosas del demonio van a matarnos!- gritó desesperado

-Pues adivina, sí un animatronic llegara a atacarnos te utilizaría como escudo humano- estaba siendo sincera…

-Ya me harté- me empujó y salió por la puerta...

-Veamos cuánto duras-cheque las cámaras y Bonnie ya se comenzaba a mover -Je este chico se va a llevar un gran susto

#No lo vas a ayudar?... No me respondas

-Y empecemos con la cuenta regresiva 3...2...1 y el grosero está en la puerta- y efectivamente así era, entró cerrando la puerta detrás de si... Tenía la cara pálida «y eso que no fue Freddy el que se le apareció, al parecer el oso es al que mas le teme *-*, punto a mi favor jeje»

-¡El conejo me ha seguido!

-Oh, ¿enserio? y no crees que es descortés no acompañarlo- verlo sufrir era divertido

-Calla, es sólo un robot

y un"Tengo sentimientos" se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, me sorprendí pero seguí con mi cara de poker

-¿Qué decías?

\- ¡¿Los animatronics hablan?!- preguntó alarmado

-Acostúmbrate, cosas como estás pasaron todas las noches

-Pero si apenas llevas 1 noche, el jefe me lo ha asegurado

-Es lo mismo... Ya abre la puerta

-¡¿Estás loco?!, oh espera ¡si estás loco!

-Bonnie ya no está, sólo se queda unos minutos y luego se va, además debemos ahorrar energí querrás que Freddy se mueva ¿oh si? - finalicé con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro

#que profesional

-Está bien- abrió la puerta y se asomó

-Yo que tu no me asomaba, Foxy puede venir corriendo y te separará la cabeza de tu cuerpo con su garfio y yo me divertiré viendo eso (estabas jugando… )

#pareces narradora de historias sádicas

« ¿Enserio? Gracias ewe»

-¿Por qué demonios estás tan calmada?

-Digamos que, sí un animatronic se metiese a esta oficina no sería la única a quien se llevara

-O sea que quieres usarme como un escud..

-Siiii, ya te lo había dicho -_- y ahora déjame concentrarme, sí es que quieres vivir

-Okey - bufo molesto

-Tú checa la puerta de la izquierda y yo la puerta derecha y las cámaras

-Está bien

12:50 am

-Oh mierd…

-Calla y cierra la puerta-le interrumpí, sabía que había visto a Bonnie pero tampoco es para tanto...

#hmmm a quien me recuerda -_-

-¿Entiendes ya la cosa? -le pregunte ignorando a mi 'tierna' conciencia

-Si

-Y una ultima cosa ¡Lenguaje por favor, señorito! ¡No estamos en un bar!

3:00 am... Después de ataques cardíacos de parte de...¿Cómo se llama?

# ¡¿No sabes su nombre?!

«¡¿Y tu si?!»

#...

«Entonces cállese!» -Oye chico ni siquiera te pregunte por tu nombre, y pues... Ya sabes, al menos me gustaría saber como se llama mi escudo humano

-Mi nombre es Linus... No diré nada más porque me podrías acosar

«Control, control» -jaja que gracioso

-y ¿cual es tu nombre? -me preguntó... Y pues, le contesté

-Reyno (es un nombre de macho ?)- dije sarcásticamente, no me esperaba que me la creyera

-No es un gusto conocerte... Pero pues bienvenido a la pesadilla- no se si sentir lastima por el o soy muy mala con el sarcasmo xp

#Ambas

«Nadie pidió tu opinión ¬¬»

#No necesito que me la pidan

«Ashhh contigo y volviendo a la realidad...»

-Entonces... Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- le pregunté tratando de crear una conversación decente

-No mucho, ya que casi no tengo tiempo... Pero lo que más disfruto es estar lejos de este lugar.. Y a ti?

-(insertas cosas favoritas ewe)... Y pasear a mi Husky (recuerda que en este fic tienes un husky siberiano)

-hmmmm, pensé que serían cosas mas afeminadas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres gay- y aquí vamos de nuevo

-Olvídalo- finalicé la conversación, porque sino las cosas terminarían mal...

-No huyas de la realidad- me harté y le deje de poner atención, me estaba aburriendo... y patear a mi compañero no era la solución... Oh sí?...y yo que pensaba que morir a manos de unos animatronics era lo peor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que morir de aburrimiento era mucho más que eso

5:00 am…. Y este chico estaba como los niños pequeños

-¿Ya casi?

-No

-¿ya mero?

-No

-¿Cuanto falta?

-Muy poco

-¿Que horas son?

-Las cinco con quince... ¡oh miércoles,Foxy no está en la Pirate cove!

-¡Ya lo encontré!

-¡¿En donde?!- este chico me pone de los nervios

-Est-está

-¡¿Donde?!- empecé a estrujarle del cuello, me estaba desesperando

-En- señaló hacia atrás de mi, lo liberé de mi agarre y me quede de piedra…

-¿d-donde?-temía por la respuesta hasta que me contestó

-En-en el inicio del otro pasillo- y mi miedo se fue por el caño

-¿Y por qué no cerraste la puerta?- pregunte tratando de calmarme y junciónó( ?)

-Porque es la de tu lado- me contestó el muy desgraciado

-Eso no te impide no hacerlo- la cerré con toda la tranquilidad del mundo… y yo que pensaba que Foxy estaba detrás de mi… pero mi tranquilidad desapareció cuando el zorro golpeo la puerta y termine en mi clasica pose ninja

-(t/n) déjame entrar- escuché desde el otro lado…

-¿POR QUE DIABLOS HABLAN?- Linus preguntó entre gritos para después desmayarse

\- y se burlaba de las niñas ja- dije sin más

-lo lamento- escuche del otro lado y como no había peligro le contesté

-naaa, no te preocupes si alguien no lo noqueaba, lo cual es casi lo mismo que hiciste (pero sin golpearlo), yo lo haría-

# ¿Por qué diablos hablas con ese animatronic?

-No hay peligro- y mi celular vibró, ya eran las seis, haciendo que mi felicidad aumentara al 300%

# ¿y que vas a hacer con 'Éste'?

-Sólo lo despertare, HEY DESPIERTA!- cacheteé a Linus, sacándolo de su trance – TE TOCA TRABAJAR! YO ME LARGARE DE AQUÍ! Y TU NO DORMIRAS JAJAJA-Iba a salir corriendo pero el chico me detuvo

-Claro que no, si yo no duermo tu tampoco, trabajaras aquí…- y así fue como terminé trabajando como mesera… fin…

. .. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me despido porque ando ocupadis xs

Bye bye

P.D. PERDONEN LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA


	4. Yo soy una gran mesera!

**Holawas, he revivido de entre los muertos qwq la no-vida es taaan extraña ...**

 **Yyy lamento no haber publicado mucho antes… pero tengo excusa… exámenes! Y si le agregamos un poco de flojera el resultado es… desaparecer de fanfiction 6-6 … y como ya no se que más decir vamos con los datos del fic**

 **«** **Pensamientos»**

 **-diálogos-**

 **#conciencia linda y hermosa**

 **(notas de autor ewe)**

 **FNAF no me pertenece... soledad okeynop qwq**

 **Y creo que eso es todo… al capppppp!**

 **#-#-#-#**

-Claro que no, si yo no duermo tu tampoco, trabajaras aquí…y me ayudaras toda la jornada

-¿Por qué? T^T …Yo no quelo(?)

-Me vale si quieres o no, lo harás

-Okey- cambio de humor nivel dios

-….?... ¿por qué sedes tan fácil?- preguntó incrédulo el bato(?)«y yo que quería ser buena»

-debo de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos como toda macha que soy *w*

#...

«CALLATE CONCIENCIA! No te atrevas a salir con uno de tus comentarios ¬¬»

 **5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS**

-Ten, ponte esto- Linus me lanzo un uniforme de ¡¿mesero?!¡¿Ni a mesera llego o que?!

#tranquis tranquis, no cometas homicidio, además tu aun no te quitas la peluca, es tu culpa

« ¬¬ »

-Vamos no tengo todo el día- dijo un impaciente Linus

-Okeeey - caminé con resignación hacia los vestidores para damas (usados por los trabajadores diurnos) con la ropa en la cara. Iba a entrar en ellos pero el sujeto no me dejó-¡¿Ahora que?!

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

-Pues a cambiarme, menso -_-

-El ser gay no te da derecho a entrar en los vestidores para dama

-Que no soy gay! Soy una chica/niña /dama/hembra como sea pero soy mujer!... Además… no hay nadie - añadí lentamente y en un susurro por quien sabe que …

-Lo que sea-me empujó en dirección a los vestidores para machos

#pero no te quitas la peluca

«Me vale un pepino si tengo o no puesta una peluca, mis facciones son de chica… pero no… ahora me vengare»

-¡Cámbiate!-me ordeno y pos(?) finalmente lo hice…aunque no me quejaba... me veía bien

#he aquí la vanidad en persona ¬¬

«Quiero ser positiva»

-y bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunté, tenia que aplacarme a la realidad

-Por lo mientras ve a ver que haces, si necesito algo te aviso… ah se me olvidaba mencionar que solo nosotros dos atenderemos el lugar, y abrimos a las ocho

-¡¿Que?!

-No te preocupes, es martes y casi nadie viene en martes

-¿Y los demás trabajadores?- se me hace que ya saben la cruda realidad de este lugar

-Están ocupados… y a mí apenas ayer el jefe me avisó…. –sinceridad totallll

-Ohhh eso es cruel… ahora me siento mal por no haberte dejado dormir... así que ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando el restaurante abra?

-Solo tomaras la orden de los niños, yo de las familias… pero no espantes a los chiquillos

-¿Por qué los habría de espantar?

-Solo no actúes gay- otra vez con la mula al trigo ¬¬

-Oh con un… no soy gay además, eso se consideraría pedofilia- hice una cruz con mis deditos hermosos de porcelana

-Aja see¬¬

-Muérete- y me fui a a la cocina a ver si ya había puesto la marrana (?) dejando solo a Mister Linus

 **Punto de vista de Linus**

«Odio este lugar… sino fuera por ese maldito oso yo viviría feliz….»pensé viendo a los tres animatronics en el escenario, especialmente a Freddy… y me di cuenta de que tendría que limpiarlos, tenían sus caras sucias y pareciera que anduvieron jugando con lodo… justamente hoy, cuando yo estoy de encargado del restaurante, tenían que ensuciarse a un nivel de mugre anormal… cruel destino cruel…

-Reyno, ven aquí!- grité y escuche un "ya voy", él me ayudaría con esto

 **Tu punto de vista**

-Reyno, ven aquí!- escuché que Linus me llamaba, le conteste un "ya voy" y dejé lo que estaba haciendo… pizza…(tenia hambre)

-Llegue a donde estaba Linus, frente al escenario

-Qué pashu?

-Necesito que me ayudes a limpiar los animatronics, yo me encargo de Bonnie y Chica… tú de Freddy

-Nooooo yo no quiero limpiar, además Freddy es más alto que los otros y no alcanzo su cabeza,(imaginemos que mides alrededor de 1.60… si ya lo mides pues es mejor),ni sus hombros, ni su…

-Si ya entendí… usa un banco (no donde hay dinero xD…okeyno T^T)

-Mejor límpialo tú

-No…

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-….

-¡¿Si?!... oh…- es hora de usar su orgullo de macho en su contra muajajaja- te creía mas valiente

-Yo lo limpio- funcionó más rápido de lo que creí – pero tu limpiaras a Chica, ya que es la mas pequeña, y las mesas…

-OKY!-comencé limpiando las mesas mientras Linus solo estaba frente a Freddy- Oye ¡¿Lo vas a limpiar o a besar?!

-Calla- y empezó a limpiarlo, con la mano temblorosa… no es que fuera mala

#...

«Bueno si...un poco… ¡y te callas conciencia!» En fin, no es que fuera mala pero era necesario para que perdiera el miedo… le observé un momento y seguí con lo mío

-oye mejor empieza con Bonnie, esta más sucio- le sugerí y como un rayo se cambio de lugar.

«Vaya que no le agrada estar cerca de Freddy» terminé de limpiar las mesas, pero Linus aun seguía con Bonnie, limpié a chica y Linus seguía con lo mismo

-Oye ¿aún no terminas?- no me pelo…. Y como eso no me guta(?) me vengaría muajajaja

«Voy a encender a estas cosas del demonio»

#Y ahí vamos de nuevo

Fui al cuarto en donde había un interruptor, que según yo, les daba libertad de movimiento a los animatronics, y lo jale hacia abajo… yyyy escuché un grito de Linus… Corrí hacia el escenario y vi una escena un tanto…rara…. Al parecer Linus había tomado la valentía y se había acercado a Freddy en el momento en el que yo los había encendido y, el oso se movió abrasando a lo que tenia enfrente osease al chico… y no parecía que lo quisiera soltar. Lo iba a ayudar pero segundos después de más gritos el chico se desmayó.

Y aprovechando la situación yo me fui a dormir bajo la mesa más cercana…

 **El súper sueño del demonio**

 _ME ENCONTRABA EN UNA CUEVA, YO ESTABA RODEADA POR MUCHOS LOBOS Y ELLOS HABLABAN MAN! … DE LO QUE HABLABAN= COMERME!, ASÍ QUE COMO TODA UNA EXPERTA EN EL TEMA DE SUPERVIVIENCIA SALÍ CORRIENDO, PERO UN LOBO ME MORDIO LA PIERNA, CAÍ Y OTROS LOBOS ME JALARON HACIA LA CUEVA…ESCUCHABA QUE ME DECIAN " DESPIERTA", "FLOJA QUE DESPIERTES!" Y ALGO SOBRE "TE VOY ALANZAR POR LA VENTANA"_

 **Volviendo a la realidad**

Abrí mis ojos de aspecto zombi y pude ver que Linus me estaba jalado fuera de la mesa

-DEJAME DORMIR! – dije molesta y me gire acomodándome mejor en el piso

-Levántate!, ya casi es hora de abrir

-Te las puedes arreglar tu solo

-Que entiende que voy a hacer el único aquí! Necesito que alguien cocine

-Espérame tantito- volví a cerrar mis ojitos

-Que te levantes!- me pateo «macha se aguanta pero si que se enoja»

-Ya voy, ya voy, pero me vuelves a patear y te juro que te lanzo por la ventana!

-Me necesitas- sonrió ladinamente pa' no decir pervertidamente... este mundo cada vez es más raro

-Y me dices a mi gay- me pare como el exorcista y me estire rápidamente- que irónico- dije y me fui a la cocina

-¡¿Qué?! «Por un momento pensé que era una chica… QUE PENSAMIENTO MÁS GAY!»

 **8:00 am…y yo con mi cara de psicópata 6_6**

Ya todo estaba listo para recibir a los clientes y yo aun seguía con la peluca puesta… era molesto y divertido ver como Linus era un ciego total. En fin me preparé mentalmente para atender a los clientes con toda la experiencia que yo no tengo

«Vamos (t/n) tú puedes, sólo es un trabajo más»

#y trata de sonreír porque, enserio, asustas -_-

«Sí, señor ^-^»

#Aquí vienen tus primeros clientes... Bueno en realidad son clientas de la tercera edad… ah no son de la segunda… pero con mucho maquillaje

«Y yo pensaba que solo los niños con sus padres venían a este lugar...aunque… no se ven muy interesadas en los animatronics, parecen buscar algo»

# O mejor dicho a alguien

Observé que miraban a Linus y murmuraban cosas entre si «ahora entiendo todo, averiguaron donde trabajaba este grosero, que seguramente las ofendió, y están aquí para vengarse»

#Si... Espera ¿qué? Estarás mensa... Es obvio que quieren algo más que su número

« ¿Y ahora que hago? ¿No sería mejor que el las atendiera?»

#pues parece que a él no le agradan, mira como las evita.

La pelirroja trataba de entablar una conversación, pero Linus insistía en que tenía trabajo, mientras que la otra le abrazaba el brazo y parecería que el chico se estaba molestando

« ¿Tú crees que debería ayudarle? se ve muy comodo xD»

# Sólo mira como te está viendo xD parece que no le importa quien eres lo importante es que lo salves

«jaja , cierto.. Voy a ayudarle, aunque se que me arrepentiré» caminé hacia el grupito y hablé como toda una experta en el tema

-Bienvenidos a freddy's frazbear blablablá ¿que van a pedir?-y aunque trate de sonreír plenamente lo único que logré fue una sonrisa de medio lado, las dos se voltearon a verme y la mas alta hablo

-oye, Linus, ¿por qué no nos presentas a tu amigo?- AMIGO?! QUE NO PUEDEN NI RECONOCER A OTRA FEMENINA?! ÉSTE ES EL COLMO!...

#paz interior, paz interior ×-×

-ahhh... él se llama Reyno

-es lindo- dijo la mas alta y se pegó a mí como un chicle, era más alta que yooooo!

«Asalta angelitos de cuna!»

# Tú no eres un angelito¬¬

«Mí mamá me lo dice»

Y pues bien la chica estaba demasiado cerca... era como un odioso chicle con kilos de maquillaje, me separé de ella y se me quedó viendo para después sólo decir- sabes, esa actitud de difícil te hace ver irresistible- ahora si sacaron boleto

#calma, sólo sácalas de aquí#

-si, lo sé, toda actitud me queda- respondí cortante - ¿vienen a comer o sólo a "coquetear" ? Si es así, ahí esta la puerta- la señale y proseguí- no estoy de muy buen humor y no soportare otro teatrito ¿okey?

-Grrr que serio, okey te vemos después, chao~ y las brujas salieron del lugar

¡FELICIDADES SE DECISO DE LOS CHICLES ANDANTES! a aumentado a nivel 5

*puede tener 5 segundos de inmortalidad*

Y salté de la mesa, la vida es como un videojuego hay que vivirla QwQ

#y luego pagas las consecuencia#

« sip, así es»

-Graciassssssss- Linus me abrazó – las odio, pero no entienden que no quiero nada con ellas, enserio gracias!- me tenia sujeta como a un oso de peluche y yo necesito el aire para vivir

-Oye- llame con el resto de aire que me quedaba

-Si?

-Me.. puedes.. soltar… el aire… es indis…pen…sable …. Y yo.. casi.. me qued..o..sin..el

-….- me soltó y trague una gran bocanada de aire, Dios Santo ya veía la luz!

-me abrazas así y me tachas de gay, ja! Esta es la segunda vez en el día G A Y- me di la vuelta y me fui… la jornada seria larga pero me divertiría molestando a Linus

#Serás exagerada¬¬

 **4:00 pm…. poniendo a Linus en situaciones incomodas**

Estaba aburrida, yo solo estaba en la cocina y preparaba las órdenes y no veía tiempo para hacer mis travesuras... Hasta que el momento llego… pude escuchar que un niño quería que el mismísimo Freddy le entregara su comida, Linus trataba de negarse pero yo metí mi cuchara de plata en el asunto. Salí de la cocina y fui junto al niño

-Peque, ¿Qué quieres que haga este sujeto?

-Que haga que Freddy me entregue mi orden personalmente, el es mi ídolo y lo apreciaría mucho

-Oh, lo lamento pero el le teme a tu ídolo

-¡¿Qué?!- el niño reaccionó bruscamente y su madre trato de calmarlo

-Cariño tranquilo

-Pero el le tiene miedo a mi personaje favorito ¿Cómo puede temerle a Freddy?- en los ojos del niño se comenzaban a mostrar pequeñas lagrimas «mi vida, aunque seas un poco mimado hare que éste cruel hombre haga lo que quieres»

-No lo sé cariño- respondió su madre abrasándolo tratando de parar esas lagrimitas

-No se preocupe señora, hare que Freddy en persona le traiga su orden y que este sujeto irrespetuoso, abrase al oso y diga que es maravilloso!... o algo parecido

-Enserio- el niño estaba más que alegre

-Oh si- y me lleve a Linus a la cocina

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Tú eres muuuuy malo, el niño casi se pone a llorar

-Es un mimado, además quería que Freddy le llevara su comida es peligroso… más para mi- susurro lo ultimo pero alance a oirlo

-No pasara nada y ahora te me vas a hacer lo que el niño pidió y abrazaras a ese oso!

-Pero

-NADA DE PEROS!-dije con cuchillo en mano y Linus salió lentamente, con la cabeza gacha «¡Muajajaja esto es digno de video!»

Linus hizo lo que el niño pidió, el mismísimo Freddy le entrego su comida… todo bien pero algo faltaba

-Abraza al oso- ordenó el niño – y di que lo quieres!- había otra familia en el lugar y veía con mucho interés la escena.

El chico estaba paralizado y yo como buena amiga que soy empujé a Linus a que abrazara al oso, el se quedo de piedra así que hice que rodeara al oso con sus brazos y el oso hizo lo mismo instantáneamente-

-Di que lo quieres- el niño estaba en un lado de Linus y este no reaccionaba así que le pise el pie y lo dijo

-Lo quiero-y al parecer el animatronic hizo más presión en ese apapacho de osoooo 0w0- pero lo quisiera más si no me abrazara tan fuerte- lamentablemente fue liberado y la jornada siguió de lo mas normal…

#si dejas a un lado de que Linus se quejaba acerca de que el oso lo estaba acosando y varias personas se le quedaban viendo

 **Y eso es todop... Lamento la tardanza y las faltas de ortografía nivel dios y me voy antes de que me maten ewe**

 **Bye bye**


	5. MY NEW FRIEND BONNIE

**HOLAWASSSSSS 0W0... YASEPO(?) QUE ME HE TARDADO, PERO ES QUE NO TENGO COMPU PROPIA, TENGO QUE AGARRAR TURNO JUNTO CON MI HERMANA Y ADEMAS NO ME GUSTA QUE ME ESTEN VIENDO MIENTRAS ESCRIBO... ME SIENTO RARA XD... Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-** **Y PUES COMO DICE MI GATO:**

 **"ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO QUE TENGAS QUE IR A LA ESCUELA ¡ALIMENTAME!"**

 **ASI QUE DEJO DE MOLESTAR Y A LOS DATOS DEL FIC**

 **-** **dialogos-**

 **«pensamientos»**

 **#conciencia linda y hermosa**

 **(t/n) Tu nombre**

 **(mis comentarios del inframundo ^-^...)**

 **FNAF NO ME PERTENECE**

 **Y CREO QUE ESO ES TODO A LEER!**

* * *

 _ **TU PUNTO DE VISTA**_

#¡¿VAS A VOLVER?!- ya lo había pensado mucho, pero aun así mi conciencia no estaba de acuerdo conmigo

-Ya llevó 2 noches y no me pagan hasta finalizar la semana, serían dos noches sin sueño echadas a perder- reafirme

#Pero podrías aprovechar lo que queda de la semana para dormir!

-Me siento bien, no hay necesidad de dormir

#Hmmm… Pues si, te quedaste dormida mientras "atendías" a los clientes

-Eh?

#Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando tú y ese niño jugaron a ser militares

-¿Cuando paso eso? …. Sinceramente, no recuerdo…. Ahhh no espera….

 **Flash back**

3:00 pm

Estaba esperando que las pizzas salieran del horno, pero todavía les faltaban 20 minutos así que fui a ayudar a Linus. El estaba un poco molesto porque el oso no dejaba de seguirlo y darle abrazos, yo por mi parte solo observaba mientras reía.

-¿Oye, me traerías una malteada de fresa, por favor?-preguntó amablemente un niño de unos 8 años de edad

-A la orden- le respondí alegremente (no hay muchos niños así de respetuosos) y fui a prepararle la malteada, pero antes de eso el me jalo de traje -¿Que pasa?

-¿Puedo ver como la preparas?- eso me extraño… pero bueeeno

-siii, pero primero dile a tu mamá- el niño obedeció, se fue y volvió corriendo

-dijo que siii- celebró saltando

-oks vamos a preparar una malteada de fresa...

 _ **PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA NARADORA LOCA ewe**_

Después de eso

Se podía ver a un niño lanzando comida junto a un "mesero", estos se divertían hasta que Linus interrumpió y los castigo (bueno solo a ti xP, no tiene derecho sobre el niño)

-Uye hijo, no voltees atrás y corre, yo asumiré las consecuencias- dramatizó el "mesero", mientras trataba de liberarse de la mano que sujetaba su brazo

-Pero- replico el pequeño

-Corre, es muy tarde para mi!

-Nunca te olvidare mamá- grito el niño para después correr como su "madre" le había dicho

-¿Por qué te llamo madre?- dijo el chico liberándola de su agarre

-la vida es extraña, fin de la conversación- luego de eso, se puso a limpiar su desastre

 **Fin flash back**

 _ **TU PUNTO DE VISTA**_

-Hay que recuerdos... Pero en ningún momento deje mi trabajo, entregue la comida a su mesa correspondiente- respondí orgullosa

# ¡Toda aventada! ¡Parecían granadas!

-Pero eran granadas de sabor! q-q

#Con que ahora se le dice así a tirar comida a los clientes

-Hmm. ..Ya comprendo porque no recibí propina -_-

#¿Ya comprendo? ¡¿ya comprendo?! ¡¿Es que acaso pensabas recibir propina?!

-Oye se vale soñar ×-×

-#Jaja -_-

Y así después de una pelea mental, que yo gane ewe, llegue al local y si me preguntan por Linus... no lo ví...

* * *

12:00 am

Escuchando Can't hold us con mis audífonos a todo lo que dan

 _Return of the Mack, get up! what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't_

 _Looking for a better way to get up out of bed_  
 _Instead of getting on the internet and checking a new hit me_  
 _Get up!fresh out pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious_  
 _Somewhere between like rocky and cosby sweatergang nope nope y'all can't copy_  
 _Yup. Bad, moonwalking, this here, is our party, my posse's been on broadway,_  
 _And we did it, our way._

#calmala

-oky

#No sabes ni que dices»

\- Vous avez raison(?)ewe

#Entonces ¿por qué cantas?

-me gusta meterle sabor al momento xs

#Enferma -_-》

-Seeee- volví mi vista a las cámaras y Bonnie ya no estaba, segundos después, Chica desapareció... Coshitas hermosas del inframundo…. Las odio - susurre con todo y un tick en el ojo tamaño limón agrio (... )

#mira quien esta en la puerta, tan puntual como tu muerte- volteé a ver a mi queridísimo amigo Don Chucho El Bonnie

-Awwwww 0w0 cosha... demoníaca Q-Q yo te purifico-y le cerré la puerta en la cara - oh no bebé ×-×, esta señorita no se pondrá en tu lugar, tengo un husky en casa y ninguno de los vuestros impedirá que moi(?) vuelva a con él.

#Este lugar ya te atrofio el cerebro

-Yalosepo Q-Q

3:00 am Tengo un Bonnie en la puerta Q-Q y menos del 40% de energía

-Y es aquí cuando me pregunto... ¿Sobreviviré? ¿Quien me extrañara si es que muero? ¿Quien comerá por mí la comida que me faltó saborear? ¿Quien...

#Ya párale, sí sigues así es más probable que mueras a causa de tu paranoia o un sobre esfuerzo de tu cerebro -_-

-¡Voy a llorar!- me encontraba en un estado emocional Bipolar…

# ¿Cuando no?

-¡Déjame explicar!... Como iba diciendo, me encontraba en un estado emocional bipolar, por un lado sentía la emoción y la adrenalina corriendo por mi sangre, pero…. Por otro lado casi me ponía a llorar por miedo a morir... debí de comerme ese gansito antes de venir… no me quiero perder de su sabor….

-¿Bonnie~ te puedes ir? ¿si te canto una canción te vas lejos muy lejos de aqui? ¿No? Aguafiestas q-q...

#Sabes que estas hablando con un robot

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

#Tengo más de uno

-Pues dímelos a la cara, ándale, dímelo!

#Nop... Prefiero guardarme mis comentarios para mi solo

-hmm... Te wacho(?)- dije mientras señalaba a la "nada"

#Si si

-Hmp...

Algunas horas con peleas, bailes, paros cardíacos y lagrimas de coraje

-Oh miércoles, solo me quedan 28% de energía y solo son las 4:00 am ¿por qué la vidaaaaaaaa es taaaaan cruellllllll?

#Te la pasas abriendo y cerrando las puertas cuando no deberías

-Crees que es fácil? PORQUE NO LO ES!

#Entonces porque diablos sigues aquí?!

-La adrenalina lo vale y también la paga q-q

.#...

-¿Interpreto tu silenció como un "estas loca"?

#...

-Lo consideraré como un sip, ahora, devuelta al drama

Pegue mi frente en la tableta, frunciendo el ceño

-Q-U-I-E-T-O-S no se muevan - dije mientras utilizaba mi poder mental

# Sabes que estar tan cerca de la pantalla te hace mal ¿verdad?

-shhh me desconcentras ¿que no ves que uso mi poder mental para mantenerlos en su lugar?

#sabes también que no existe eso de los "poderes mentales"

-shhhhhhhh despegue mi mirada de la tablet ya que me estaban llorando mis ojitos

#Te lo dije - mire hacia donde "estaba" mi conciencia (osea que lo representas como una persona) y luego regrese a lo mío para darme cuenta que ese hermoso conejito no estaba en el mald- lindo escenario, cheque todas las cámaras pero ese conejo del demonio no aparecía

-oye- escuche que alguien me llamaba

-mmm? estoy ocupada, los demonios pueden salir en cualquier momento

-oh bueno... Está bien

-ME RINDO! ahora si ¿Qué es lo que querías? -puse mis manos tras la cabeza y volteé... ? ... (y cayó en la cuenta xs) en la puerta había un chico de cabellos lila/morado/azulado? ya no confío en mi vista soy medio daltónica , el cual me sonreía mientras tenia sus manos tras su espalda y se mecía un poco de atrás hacia adelante

-Hey chico que haces aquíp(?)? - se me hace conocido pensé mirando su pelo, este formaba como unas pequeñitas orejitas de conejo, que por cierto se veía bien kawaii, y tenia un smoking

Aun así se parecía de alguna forma al conejo del inframundo...

-TABLET CASTIGADORA!- Y le lancé la tableta, la cual dio justamente en su parte facial

-auchh- no hubo sangre... Solo un quejido... Hmmm sospechosamente alicornial….(?)

-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ JOSU?!-dije mientras lo amenazaba con una cuchara-tenedor que saque de mi preciada mochila

-Amm ¿me perdí?- no supe si era una afirmación o pregunta, baje lentamente mi arma

-Pos eso pregunto yo… contéstame Juancho que no soy adivina y me confundeishon(?) muy rápido, no me obligues a usar esto- me agache a recoger la tableta con lentitud visualizando a mi enemigo Jaimito el pelicano

-Corrijo. Me perdí...

Y la risa de Freddy se escuchó. ¿Por qué? Quien sabe q-q

-Maldito Freddy- murmuró el peli-morado

-Hoe chico tranquilo o te doy con la matapanchos- tomé la tablet con intenciones de la lanzársela

-Woaw baja esa tableta – puso sus manos arriba en señal de rendición

-Pues deja de actuar extraño

#mira quien lo dice

-Es que se está burlando de mi Y^Y- dijo y señaló al escenario

«Que decías conciencia ¿que yo era extraña?»- hare como si tu fueras normal, yo fuera normal, todos fuéramos normales y solo te hare una pregunta …- el sujeto asintió – y quiero que la respondas con sinceridad ¿okey?

-Okey- respondió nerviosos

-¿Cómo…. te llamas? -pregunté al chico

#facepalm

-Bonnie- respondió con una sonrisa

-Lindo nombre como el de un conejito y hasta tienes el pack conejil completo- señalé hacia su cabeza... Espera ¿no se llama igual el animatronic parecido a un conejo?... Naaa mi mente juega conmigo

#FACEPALM X2# «Bloqueare tus comentarios -_-»

-HMMM… Bien entra, no te vallan a atrapar esos animatronics, en la noche no son lo que parecen- le dije invitándolo a pasar

-Pero si soy uno de ell... -y el chico se cacheteo... Literalmente - tienes razón!

-Y… ¿Cómo es que entraste a este lugar? según yo las puertas se cierran totalmente por las noches

-Ah... Mmmm... Es que...

-Es que ¿que?- me sentí como el policía malo BI

-Estaba jugando con mi hermano pequeño a las escondidas,

«Coshitaaaa 0w0»

-Entonces a mi tocaba esconderme y pues me escondí en el baño, esperé y esperé pero mi hermano no me encontraba, me dormí y eme aquí

-Que raro, antes de mi turno, el guardia de día verifica que nadie se quede aquí... Neee está siego

-y ¿Cómo sabes si verificó correctamente?

-Ah es por que yo estuve con él

-eh?

-sipi, me toco trabajar de día y noche... Por culpa de ese mísero guardia... Ni siquiera supo que era una mujer!

-jeje enserio tan siego está?

-me confundió con un hombre, CON UN HOMBRE te digo

-vaya... Si que esta siego, pero no logro comprender el cómo

\- es que resulta que ese día traía puesta una peluca de cabellos rojizos muy linda por cierto yyyy parecía hombre...

-Ah eras el que estaba dormido bajo la mesa...

-Tu también T^T

-Es que enserio parecías hombre!

-Me rompiste el KOKORO

-Pero no voy a negar que me sentí algo atraído por ti

-What? O.o eres gay?

-No, no

-Ya me asustaste juancho

-No, no te asustes, ya sé que no es natural pensar de mi parte algo así como oye! ese chico se ve un poco afeminado…pero lindo- observé que Bonnie miraba a la nada con una sonrisa algo... perturbadora

-OYE!, ¡¿olvidas que ese sujeto soy yo?!

-upsi perdón, es que te veías lindo/linda(?)

-okeeey… no se si tomármelo como un insulto o como un cumplido

# Tómalo como un insulto y que se largué!

-¿que no te había bloqueado?- susurré con fastidio

-¿con quien hablas?- me pregunto mi amiguis de hace 2 minutos

-bueno, entre tu y yo, con mi consciencia

-o.0?

-Sip, ya se que sonará extraño, pero es la verdad

#lamentablemente

-que te calles!- vi como Bonnie ladeó la cabeza -tú no, sino mi consciencia

-okeey

-déjame trato de bloquearla, si actuó raro es por la falta de cordura

-no te preocupes, algo similar pasa conmigo jeje

-Yei somos almas gemelas

-¿Tú crees?

-Pero por su claro ^-^, es hora de jugar!

-Si… Pero a que

-A sobrevivir -

-Ah cierto

-¿Qué creíste?

-Nadap

-Okidokilokiky (me quede traumada con My little pony y pos lo puse q-q)- un silencio de esos que hasta escuchas de lo que habla la vecina se hizo presente -¿Y cuántos años tienes?

-No recuerdo...

-0.o?

-Déjame ver, si morí a los 9 y le sumo los años ufa ya estoy viejo

-Eh? De que estas hablando

-De nada jeje solo me acorde de una película

-Ah oky, entonces, ¿cuántos años tienes? yo tengo 17

-Em ¿23?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Nomas *ejem* ¿de cuántos años parezco?

-Hmmm- gire alrededor de él - no pasas de los 20. Serás traga años

-Tengo 19... Oye por qué no checas las cámaras, presiento que me, digo, nos están observando

-Uff casi se me olvida- cheque las cámaras, vi a Chica rompiendo platos, a Freddy en el escenario y a Foxy asomándose de la Pirate Cove... Pero ni un rastro de Bonnie... 《tal vez ¿se murió? Pregunta ¿los animatronics pueden morir? Hmmm ni idea》

-Oye- me llamó mi compadre -¿Qué es ese ruido?... Me recuerda a algo...- agudice mi oído

-¿Cuál?

-Es como un bom bum o algo asi

-No será un dom dom?-

-Si,si algo así

-parece que viene del pasillo- señalé hacia la puerta

-Déjame asomarme-

-Con cuidadito-

-Naaa nada me pasará- salió de la oficina(?) y escuché que caminó por el pasillo

-Tiene mucha confianza

#checa a Foxy

-¿por qué no te desactivas? T^T - cheque las cámaras y vi a Foxy asomándose cada vez más- ¿no crees que debería de advertirle a Bonnie?

#naaa que se "muera"

-Cruel, es buena bestia(?)

# tas(?) mal

-Naaa- me asome por la puerta, solo un poco,-hey Bonnie, mejor entra

-¿Mande?- escuche que grito desde el otro lado del pasillo

-¡QUE ENTRES!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-PORQUE FOXY ESTÁ SALIENDO DE LA PIRATE COVE!

-YA VOY!

-OKEY! - Grite y giré mi vista hacia la otra puerta y vi a Chica queriendo entrar yyy.. Tire la tablet pero en vez de darle al botón de la puerta le di en la cara a Chica ^-^ mi puntería es mala.. Muy mala, pero bueno la distraje y eso es algo ¿no? En fin, cerré la puerta y saque el susto

-Santa Quesadilla con chile!, eso estuvo cerca...

-¿que estuvo cerca?-escuche detrás de mi y salte tan alto que me pegue contra el techo

-auch… Hoe avisa, casi me da el paro cardiaco Bonni... -me giré –tú no eres Bonnie! -frente a mi había un chico de cabellos rojizos como el de la primera noche pero mayor... Ya veo cosas man Q-Q estoy mal...

-cualquiera puede notar la diferencia

-¿que te crees? ¿Pirata? - dije señalandole el parche

-no me creo, soy un pirata - dijo con una sonrisa

-aja ×-× ¿cómo entraste aquí?

-por la puerta, estaba caminando por aquí, vi que la puerta estaba un poco abierta y entre

-que seguridad tan chafa, necesito hablar de esto con el jefe...

Nota: las puerta fallan al cerrarse...

-Cambiando de tema ¿no viste a un chico de pelo morado/violeta/azulado caminando por ahí?

-ahhhh ese chico, salió corriendo diciendo que lo querían matar- sonrió de medio lado con malicia

-OHHH :/ me agradaba…. Aunque fuera extraño-

* * *

 ** _$EN OTRO LADO DE LA PIZZERIA$_**

Se encontraba un chico (bonnie) amarrado de manos y piernas, con un pañuelo en su boca

«Me las pagaras Foxy!»

* * *

 _ **$DE REGRESO CON RAYITA XS$**_

-¿y como te llamas bato?-cheque que chica se fuera y cuando lo hizo abrí la puerta

-Nios

#a este si se le prendió el foco

« ¿a que te refieres?, olvídalo, mejor te bloqueo después me insultas Y^Y》

-mucho gusto Nios, yo soy (t/n)

# ¿Por qué te presentas en zona de riesgo?

«Hay perdón, no quería ser descortés»

-Y ya casi es hora de "abrir" el restaurante y digo abrir entre comillas porque la puerta ya está abierta

-que mala suerte, me tengo que ir, adiós marinera de agua dulce- y salió despidiéndose airadamente

-vida extraña, cosa rara... q-q - faltaban 5 minutos para que mi turno terminara asi que en un arranque de locura salí corriendo hacia la puerta

# ¿Que diablos haces?

«La puerta esta abierta, ¿que más da?»

-¡LIBERTINAJE!- grite mientras corría hacia la puerta y no me detuve, pues según yo, ya estaba abierta y grande fue el chichon que me hice en mi cabecita al golpearme contra la puerta cerrada...« ¿no había dicho que la puerta estaba abierta?...taaal vez ¿la cerró?»

-ME HA ENGAÑAO! T^T!-escuche sonidos tras de mi y segundos después la puerta se abrió, dejándome libre ewe- LA ADRENALINA ES ASOMBROSA!

* * *

 **TARAAAAAAAAA MI CAPITULO EXTRA RARO SACADO DEL CLOSET/ROPERO, COMO QUIERAN LLAMARLE, DE NARNIA ewe**

 **Marca:** " **yo te veo, tú me ves" ewe**

 **#esta mujer nunca ha estado bien**

 **Tú muy sano -_-...**

 **P. D. Lamento la tardanza T-T**

 **P. D. 2. Mi Alicornio manda saludos ewe**

 **P. D. 3. YA SALIO FNAF 4! QUE EMOCIÓN!... QUIEN ME LO COMPRA?**

 **OKEYNOP Q-Q BUENO BYE BYE CUIDENSE**

 **PERDONEN LOS HORRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA XP**


	6. EXTRA

**(Este pequeño ,cortito y raro extra se lleva a cabo después de que ayudaras a Linus en el restaurante y que lo dejaras taaan cansado que se estaba muriendo)**

 **Lanza el pedazo de historia y desaparece con una bomba de humo marca Randy Cunningham**

* * *

 _ **EXTRA**_

 **-¿Por qué te levantaste tarde y no fuiste a trabajar?-** dijo molesto el "Boss"

 **-Fue por culpa de tu nuevo empleado, ese chico de cabello rojizo-** siseó con odio

 **-Yo no he contratado a ningún chico de cabellos rojizos-**

 **-Pero si yo lo vi anoche, era el guardia nocturno y por su culpa me quede encerrado, además era rarito….** **Parecía gay, aunque no niego que se veía bien...-** okey esa no fue la mejor oración que pudo haber dicho frente a su padre

 **-No quería llegar a preguntar esto pero... Hijo, ¿te drogas?**

 **-¡¿Q- Qué?!-**

 **-¿Que si te drogas?, ya se que puede que este confundido por tu orientación sexual pero deberías de buscar otra formas de solucionar tus asuntos de jóvenes**

 **-Pe-pero-**

 **-Pero ¿que?-**

 **-…. ¿Entonces a quien contratase para el turno nocturno?-** pregunto cambiando el tema a una dirección mas favorable para preservar su orgullo de macho alpha(?)

 **-Ah ya, fue una chica, era rara** (si tuviese un machete Q-Q), **pero nadie quiere trabajar de guardia nocturno, así que acepte, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad-** respondio al recordar a la joven

"Soy niña", "¡Que entiende que no soy gay!", voz aguda~

 **-** **¡** **NOOOO, NO PUEDE SER UNA CHICA!-** y salió del lugar gritando como un loco/drogado según el punto de vista de su padre

 **-Necesito revisar sus cosas, drogarse no es forma de salir de confusiones o problemas-** susurró con preocupación…

Y así Linus se encerró en su cuarto por dos días, no salió, ni siquiera para trabajar, hasta que su padre ejerció su derecho como tal y tiro la puerta de su cuarto…..


	7. La verdad causa desmayos

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO, VENGO DE LA MUERTE... OKEYNOP XP... SORRY POR LA TARDANZA PERO COMO YA DIJE ANTERIORMENTE "EL DESTINO ES CRUEL"**

 **YYYYYY A Los Datos Del Fic:**

 **-Dialogo**

 **#conciencia linda y hermosa**

 **«Pensamientos** **»**

 **(no recuerdo si yo intervengo aquí xP)**

 **...NO RECUERDO MÁS... ASÍ QUE...BYE!**

 **Lanza el pedazo de historia y desaparece con una bomba de humo marca Randy Cunningham**

* * *

 _ **Noche 4… La verdad causa desmayos**_

Mientras cambiaba las cámaras me di cuenta de algo….

 **-Tengo fuertes alucinaciones, ya veo gente en lugar de animatronics**

 ** _#En realidad…_**

 **-Shh, shhh, shh yo se lo que veo hijo- shite(?) a mi conciencia,**

 ** _# ¿Qué te tomaste?_**

 **-No tome nada-** le aseguré

 ** _#Entonces ¿por qué pareces ebria?_**

 **-Primoooo estás mal, debes ir a un psicólogo... Yo solo disfruto de la vida- le dije mientras negaba con una sonrisa….**

 ** _#..._**

 **-Okey, okey, me comí dos bolsas de chocolate una decía "variedad de sabores hechos especialmente para el paladar de nuestros clientes" y otra que decía " E"… Pero no pensé que fuera mortal esa combinación jeje *baba*...**

 ** _#pero eso solo te ocasiona un dolor de estomago no una borrachera_** ** _¬¬…._**

 **-….hmmm… también tome una botella de jugo, aunque...**

 ** _# Aunque ¿Qué?_**

 **-Sabía raro... Decía uva y Premium... Pero no entiendo por qué premium si ni sabía a uva pura**

 ** _#estarás tomada_**

 **-Yo no... el caticornio lanza lásers sip-** okey los efectos todavía no acababan

 ** _#bueno al menos estás despierta... Ya entendí porque hiciste eso_**

 **-¿que? Será esa cosa que paso después de lo otro(?)**

 ** _#...si…_**

 **-ahhh... Pero todo tiene una causa y por eso es "hora de los recuerdos"~**

 **Flash Back con pan**

 **-Toma hija, feliz cumpleaños… no podremos estar contigo… dulces y chocolates... pero…. chocolates….Chocolate** (esos padres si que saben como distraer)

Cuando mis padres me entregaron las bolsa llenas de manjares me bloquee y ya no supe mas de mi… ni de sus excusas… pero bueeeno… no hay que amargarse (0w0).

En fin, los despedí y les desee buena suerte

Cuando se fueron me dispuse a comer esos deliciosos… apetitosos… y gloriosos... manjares provenientes del cacao.

Antes de dar el primer bocado a una barra de chocolate me acorde de que no podía comerlos solos y fui al refrigerador de la cocina, busque alguna botella grande y la encontré, estaba en lo mas alto del enorme refri, saque la botella y leí la etiqueta

"Uva… PREMIUM… la mejor bebida de la región… bla bla bla" y no terminé de leer porque yo tenía la sed (de sangre) de mil dioses pero, lamentablemente, la botella tenía un corcho

Y después de probar con 15 objetos distintos me rendí…

 **-¿Por que cuando necesitas un sacacorchos no lo encuentras?-** lo busque por 30 minutos y ¿adivinen donde lo encontré? En la sala….en ese momento yo ya estaba muy molesta…

Así que con la fuerza de mi enojo pude abrir la botella y… sonó la alarma, era hora de ir al trabajo.

 **-Cruel destino cruel…. Neeee todavía tengo tiempo-** y me bebí todo lo que pude… lo cual no fue muy buena idea, ya que sabia raro y me dejo un extraño sabor en la boca **, - okeeey esto sabe extraño pero ñeee-** guarde la botella en mi mochila, junto a los chocolates y unos dulces.

 **-Espera, necesito energía-** tome la barra del chocolate de la mesa, me la comí y salí corriendo a velocidad leopardo.

Al llegar me encontré con un chico esperándome, lo salude y le pregunté por qué estaba en este lugar, me dijo que era el remplazo del guardia diurno y me deseo suerte.

Después de despedirme entre al local pero extrañamente comencé a sentirme un poco mareada… me senté en la silla (de la oficina) y saque mis chocolates, con la esperanza de sentirme mejor, pero algo me decía que no era una buena idea

 ** _#no comas eso, te hace mal... Ya de por si no andas bien_**

 **-oh vamos ten un poco mas de confianza en mi…**

 ** _#..._**

 _15 CHOCOLATES DESPUES_

 **-esos chocolates estuvieron DELICIOSOS, no sabia que podía haber chocolates dentro de otro chocolate, y luego con relleno sorpresa 0w0 ASOMBROSO! Haber ¿quien sigue?-** no me decidía por el que estaba en envoltorio de unicornio o de gatito **….- AMBOS CON MAMI!-**

 _35 CHOCOSABROSOS_

 **-la vida es como una bolsa de dulces, mientras mas avanza el tiempo mas pronto te mueres**

 ** _#¿Eh?_**

 **-Creo que no debí comer tantos chocolates**

 ** _#Nooo como crees_**

 **-Fiuu, pensé que me había pasao(?) de glotona…gracias a Giratina**

 ** _#..._**

 _CON 2 BOLSAS DE CHOCOLATES EN EL ESTOMAGO…_

 **-Oye, como que falta actividad ¿no?**

 ** _#No te atrevas a.._**

 **-Oh si señor-** y salí corriendo de la oficina, desde hace rato me sentía inquieta **-FOXI I LOVE YOU, I'M CRAZY, FREDDY ME ENCANTA TU SOMBRERO AUNQUE TENGAS CARA DE PERVER, BONNIE TE PARECES A UN CHICO QUE CONOCI Y CHICA ME DAS MIEDO AUNQUE ME DA MAS MEYO(?) TU MUFFIN CON CARA DE PSICOPATA!**

Y así seguí corriendo en círculos gritando cosas... Raras «ja, con esas traumas gente» pero después de escuchar una puerta cerrándose mi valentía se fue al monte Everest a pasar unas vacaciones de muerte, y en menos de 5 segundos estaba de nuevo en la oficina.

 **ESTAMOS NARRANDO DESDE, LA CABINA DE SEGURIDAD EN DONDE (T/N) BUSCA SOBREVIVIR SU NOCHE 4**

 **Fin Flash Back**

 **-Oyeeeee**

 ** _#¿Qué?_**

 **-Ya supe que fue lo que tome-** dije mientras leía la etiqueta de la botella que traía en mi mochila

 ** _#¿Ah, si? -_-_**

 **-Quita esa cara... Era vino ma O, en finnn... Mamaaaaa ¿por qué me dejaste venir a trabajar? T^T**

 ** _#Eso ya lo sabía, era sarcasmo y ¿No eras tú la que le rogó el dejarte demostrar tu responsabilidad?_**

 **-Eso es muy diferente… Oye ¿dónde quedaron mis dulces?-sacudí la bolsa de golosinas tratando de hallar una**

 ** _#Ya te los acabaste_**

 **-¿Por qué mundo cruel? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?...-** pregunté triste mirando hacia el techo

 ** _#¿Te lo digo?_**

 **-Mejor olvídalo ^-^'**

 ** _#...revisa las cámaras_**

Realice lo pedido y vi a Chica en los baños, a Freddy como siempre, en el escenario «es el me agrada mas porque no se mueve» Foxy seguía en la Pirate Cove y Bonnie SE ESTABA MOVIENDO, pensé que venía a por mi, pero gracias al cielo cambió su dirección hacia la Pirate Cove...

 ** _#esto es extraño_**

 **-Seeeee pero estoy agradecida...-** seguí con mi trabajo con tranquilidad y flojere(?) hasta que escuche voces **-¿oyes eso?**

 ** _#¿Qué cosa?_**

 **-Escucho que alguien habla... Si... esa voz suena igual a la de Bonnie(el friend) y la otra me suena familiar... ¿Qué están diciendo?-** presté más atención y apague el ventilador para escuchar mejor...

 ** _~ ¿Y?_**

 ** _~ ¡Estuve amarrado hasta las 6!_**

 ** _~ Sólo fueron 20 minutos_**

 ** _~ ¡Para mí fue una eternidad! Además…._**

 ** _~ ¿Además que?_**

 ** _~ Me fui sin despedirme..._** «Unas cosas que no entendí (?)»

 ** _~ ¡Ese es mi tesoro!..._** «un ¿gruñido? » **_¡Aléjate de lo que es mío!_** «¿golpes?»…silencio total

 **-Okeeeey eso fue extraño-** Prendí el ventilador y seguí con lo mío, con un poco de curiosidad por lo que había escuchado

La noche estaba muuuy tranquila, hasta que a Chica le dio por aparecer y quitarme el sueño

 **-OHMIPEZDORADO! –** grité y le cerré la puerta en la cara, me asomé y vi que estaba sobándose el pico... Tenia ganas de disculparme pero la disculpa se transformaría en muerte así que escribí en un papel "lo siento" y lo pegué en la ventana

- **No creo que te perdone, Chica es un poco vengativa-** escuche decir tras de mi, giré mi vista como el exorcista…. pero no vi a nadie

 **-¿Quien anda ahí? No!, espera…eso siempre lo dicen en las películas de terror y nada bueno pasa… mejor ¿cómo te llamas?**

 ** _#*FACEPALM*_**

 **-Golden Freddy-** «jeje pareciese que hablo con la nada»

 **-¿Es un apodo? ¿O hay un animatronic que se llame así?-**

 **-Existe y soy yo-** un chico se asomo por la puerta tenía el cabello rubio «wuau su pelo brilla como si fuera oro...es de envidia》 y vestía formalmente, un saco negro, debajo de este una camisa amarilla y una corbata negra, tenia un pequeño sombrerito negro sobre la cabeza y un pantalón de mezclilla negro junto a unos Converse

 **-Pero si eres un chico...**

 **-No soy un chico normal**

 **-¿Eres gay?-** Linus ya me contagió

 **-¡NO, ESE ES MI HERMANO!-** dijo descontrolado

 **-¿EH?-** okey esa no me la esperaba

 **-Soy un animatronic**

 **-O lo que me faltaba, que un loco entrara...Oye ¿pos que cuido?... Soy el guardia de seguridad ¿Pero de que? ¿Tengo que verificar que nadie entre que nadie salga o ambas dos?**

 **#Pues no se pero en ambas eres pesima**

 **Gracias -_-... Oye chico no deberías de estar aquí...animatronic o no es peligroso**

 **-Y por qué una mujer si puede estar aquí**

 **-¿Así que me saliste machista eh? -** me arremangue las mangas, esto se va poner feo. - **estamos en el siglo XXI, niño, así que si no quieres salir de aquí cojeando mantente calladito -_-**

 **-No es propio de una dama amenazar a las personas, a, pero si tú no eres una dama -** y me le fui encima.

Pero al parecer este chico tiene pecho de metal, me dolió cuando lo golpee xd, me tomo de las muñecas y sonrió

 **-¿Así que difícil la chica eh? -** su sonrisa me dio escalofríos **«Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa** **» -al parecer no me crees... Hm tal vez si te beso confiaras en mi-** su sonrisa se extendió

 **-¡¿Q Qué?! Ah no ah no joven, respete mis deseos, no quiero besar a alguien que acabo de conocer y que me da meyo(?)**

 **-Entonces ¿me vas a creer?**

 **-Pues si me prometes no besarme, si**

 **-Hmmm no prometo nada... -** me libero mis muñequitas babys

 **-Bueno, ya suelta la sopa tengo trabajo**

 **-Te acuerdas de los chicos que te visitaron**

 **-Siii como olvidarlos, eran extraños pero caían bien**

 **-Pues ellos no son chicos normales son como yo**

 **-¿A que te refieres con que no son normales y que son como tu?-**

 **-Ellos son los animatronics,**

 **-…..**

 **\- Por la noche pueden cambiar a una forma humanoide u otra cosa**

 **-...?** **«ESTE ESTA LOCO»**

 **-He descubierto que con el tiempo se vuelven mas humanos, antes al transformarse, aun mantenían partes robóticas, pero ahora es mínimo el metal en sus cuerpos...**

 **-Naaaa ¿enserio?-** me gustaría verlo, pero yo se que no es real

 **#Te desmayarias**

 **«¡A que no!** **»** Y volví mi atención a 'GOLDEN FREDDY'

 **-No me crees, mira esto -** su piel empezó a como desquebrajarse, hasta que sólo quedo un endoesqueleto y luego este comenzó a regenerarse formando partes metálicas, y en menos de 5 segundos un Freddy dorado estaba frente a mi **-¿que tal? -** dijo con voz robótica

 **-Ahh ... Es... Genial... T-Tú te transformaste...en un animatronic -** después de eso lo último que vi fue que el piso se veía muy solitario así que fui a abrazarlo...me había desmayado

* * *

 **NARRADORA LOCA EN ACCION**

 **-Creo que debí esperar un poco más-** susurró mirando a la chica la cual estaba inconsciente

 **-Oye marinera-** dijo "Nios"entrando **\- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!-** gruñó mirando a la chica y se la arrebató de las manos

 **-Sólo le conté la verdad... Tal vez fui muy directo** ….

 **-¡¿QUE LE DIJISTE?!**

 **-Qué éramos animatronics, le explique como nos volvíamos cada vez más humanos y tal vez… me transforme frente a ella**

 **-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?**

 **-¡Sólo me transforme! No pensé que se desmayaría-** respondió encogiéndose de hombros

 **-¿Quien se desmayó? -** preguntó Bonnie ya que acababa de llegar

 **-Ella-** el pelirrojo señaló a la chica

 **-¿QUE LE HICIERON?-**

 **-Éste, le dijo la verdad sin siquiera una pizca de sutileza y esto fue el resultado-** siseó con odio Foxy

 **-Yo la veo respirar...**

 **-Se ha quedado dormida, cuando despierte le diremos la verdad, aunque yo creo que ya se dio cuenta de quien eres... -** explicó el zorro

 **-¿Y eso por?-**

 **-Eres pésimo actuando**

 **-Primero obsérvate a ti mismo, con tu atuendo y tu nombre "Níos" que falso**

 **-Al menos a mí si se me ocurrió un nombre, no como otro menso**

 **-¿Qué insinúas?**

 **-Sabes lo que insinuó**

 **-Vamos arreglar esto-** Bonnie se arremango las mangas-

 **-Cuídala que si le pasa algo te corto la garganta –** Foxy le dio la chica a Golden (quien no había dicho palabra alguna)

 **-Si si….**

* * *

 **Perdonen los horrores de ortografía! T-T**


	8. LA PUERTA ESTÁ MUY LEJOS

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO. e _stoy aquí presente para anunciarles que ya no seguiré con el fic...NAAAAA PATRAÑAS, LOS MOLESTARÉ EL RESTO DE SUS VIDAS MUAJAJAJA...OKNO... YYYYY POS(?)_**

 **A Los Datos Del Fic:**

 **-Dialogo**

 **#conciencia linda y hermosa**

 **«Pensamientos** **»**

 **(T/N) tu nombre ewe**

 **(no recuerdo si yo intervengo aquí xP)**

 **... y creo que eso es todo... ASÍ QUE...A LEYER(?)**

* * *

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE (T/N)….**

 _Estaba en un monte con flores silvestres, árboles, un sol de lo más lindo, un arcoíris y un montón de cositas peludas, conejitos, gatitos y toda criatura linda y hermosa. Y como una locuash por las cosas kawaii me acerque a ellos, estaban de mi mismo tamaño, entonces me di cuenta de que era un gatito *w* mi sueño se había hecho realidad, corrí con otros gatitos por el prado y cuando salté una montañita de tierra algo me atrapó, era una persona, pero no le pude ver la cara por el sol, me llevó a un columpio y me puso en sus piernas para después sobarme mi cabecita, ya entendía porque a los gatos les encantaba eso..._

Abrí mis ojos con pereza y aún sentía que alguien me sobaba, gire mi cabeza y vi al responsable...bueno no lo ví…todo estaba medio borrosín

 **-Hasta que por fin despiertas, ya llevas media hora dormida -** escuché una voz

 **-¿Papá eres tú?**

 **-No**

 **-¿Conciencia ya me morí?**

 **#No pero estas a punto**

Gire mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y vi a un zorro mordiendo a un conejito, me levanté rápidamente y alejé al zorro del conejo para que éste huyera.

 **-Se libre criatura de Dios y sigue tu camino…-** vi a la coshita salir del lugar más veloz que un leopardo.

 **-Eso estuvo cerca-** susurré, aún con el zorro en mis brazos, el cual, curiosamente no se movía nada **–¿oye, estás bien? –** pregunté y después de eso una luz envolvió al carnívoro, 5 segundos después yo ya no tenia en mis brazos a una criaturita del señor, sino a un chico...

 **-Ahora sí-** el chico de cabellos rojizos me sonrío, dejándome con una mueca. Ésta sí que no me la creo

 **«No de nuevo, ¡no me voy a desmayar!»** me grité mentalmente

 **#Eso espero**

 **-Yo no me drogo ¡¿por qué miércoles esto me pasa a mí?! ¡¿Es que acaso me siento sola y sueño con que un chico super asdfgha quiere que sea su novia?!-** pregunte a mi sombra harta, solté al chico, me levante y me cachetee, para después salir molesta conmigo misma. No me gustaba sentir cosas de ese tono por otras personas… me sentía ¿débil?... y con eso y muchas otras cosas más en mente ya no me importaba ser atrapada, además, ¡ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCA!

 **#Ya lo estabas**

 **-¡Pues, me estoy volviendo más loca!**

 **#No lo veo posible**

 **¡KIND, NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!…-** ya estaba a menos 5 metros de la puerta cuando sentí algo golpear la parte de mi cabeza y todo se hizo oscuro….

* * *

 **PERDONEN QUE SEA TAN CORTITO...PERO EL TIEMPO NO ME PERMITE SUBIR EL OTRO CAP...YA LO TENGO :D ASÍ QUE NO PREOCUPÉIS...**

 **P.D.: Si hay horrores de ortografía...PERDONENMEEEEEE XC, pero mis dedos tan obesos..okno**

 **CUÍDENSE**

 **CHAO CHAO ewe**


	9. CHICA ESTÁ LOCA!

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO... HE VUELTOOOOOOO DESPUES DE MORIR Y REVIVIR...ESQUE PERDI MI LIBRETA...Y ENTRE EN DEPRESION...Y HASTA PENSE EN NO SEGUIRLO..PERO UN COMENTARIO ME HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINION, KATHERINE, SI ESTAS AHI, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ME DEVOLVISTE LAS GANAS 0W0 _#INSERTE ABRAZO AQUÍ_ Y COMO NO OS QUIERO ABURRR...A LOS DATOS DEL FIC! EWE**

 **-Dialogo**

 **#conciencia linda y hermosa**

 **«Pensamientos** **»**

 **(T/N) tu nombre ewe**

 **(no recuerdo si yo intervengo aquí xP)**

 **... y creo que eso es todo... ASÍ QUE...A LEYER(?)**

* * *

 _ **¡CHICA ESTÁ LOCA!**_

 **PUNTO DE VISTA DE (T/N)….**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, veía puntos de colores en medio de la gran oscuridad, quise sobarme mis ojos, pero mis manos no se movían...una cosa rasposa las mantenían juntas...un minuto... Esto me recuerda a esa vez en que…jugamos a las escondidas…al extremo…estaba ¿ atada? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo estaba colgando, era una especie de broma?

 **-Chewawa no traje mi navaja...-** susurré mientras me movía como pez fuera del agua.

 **-Veo, que has despertado-** oí una voz femenina y lo primero que se vino a la mente fue un _yandere_ , eso me estaba asustando **-últimamente, he estado pensando en como vengarme por mi pico, he encontrado muchas formas eficaces de torturar a una victima….y las practicare contigo…**

 **-¿Pico?-**

 **«¿un pico? ¿UN PICO? ¡¿UN PICO?!»** y es ahí, en donde un recuerdo de cierto pato-pollo del demonio te devuelve de cachetada... **-¡¿CHICA?!**

 **-La misma pero con un 200% de venganza-** las luces se encendieron, dejándome ver a una chica de unos 17 años, de pelo rubio y ojos grandes y de un extraño color azulado y ¿ámbar?...a la mejor si estoy daltónica... **-¿Por qué tienes un curita en la nariz?-** pregunté al notar una cosa blanca cubriendo su nariz de un extremo al otro

 **-Porque resulta que al romperse mi pico mi nariz humana se daño, y no sabes como duele, pero, no te preocupes, pronto lo sentirás-** me dijo con un _poquito_ de rencor

 **#¿Poquito? Yo creo que hasta los chinos alcanzan**

 **-¿Fue hecha en china?** \- pregunté sin darme cuenta en voz alta

 **-¡¿Con quien hablas?!**

 **-Ah, con my friend Mario-** su cara de confusión me causó gracia y reí **\- Naaa era mi conciencia, preguntaba sobre tu procedencia, creía que eras como decirlo _Made China_ y por eso te rompiste con facilidad**

 **-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!, YO SOY HECHA EN LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, SOY DE LAS MEJORES MARCAS DE ANIMATRONICS, ADEMÁS CUALQUIER OTRO ROBOTCITO NO PUEDO NI LLEGARME A LOS TALONES...YO SOY CAPAZ DE VOLVERME UN HUMANOIDE Y...[...]...**

 **«** **Chewawa esta mujer no para y la sangre se me está bajando a la cabeza** **»**

 **-POR ELLO NO PUEDES COMPARARME CON UNA MAQUINA DE ESAS ¿ME ENTENDISTE CEREBRO DE HAMSTER?**

 **-Mira, Chica, no quiero iniciar una pelea de bebés y por ello olvidaré lo último que dijiste, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nop, los 15 minutos que estuviste hablando yo me la pase pensando en cual era la mejor cinta para callar esa boca-pico que tienes -** solté cansada y con un humor de perros….

 **-¡AHORA SI TE ROMPO LA CARA!-** eso si dio meyo(?), era como si tuvieran dos voces en una... Se me acercó lentamente, con una sonrisa psicópata, y un ¿cuchillo? En mano…y en un momento de valentía me rebele...o algo así

 **-Esperadme un momento, quiero decir mis últimas palabras...¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ME COMI TU SANDWICH, LO SIENTO, PERO SE VEIA DEMASIADO SUCULENTO WUAAAAAAAAAA Y AHORA VOY A MORIR POR CULPA DE ESO, EL KARMA ME ATACA!...ahora sí, mátame -** dije mientras cerraba mis ojasos, aceptaba mi muerte...al cabo, de algo me tenía que morir ¿no?...pero al parecer el destino tenía otra cosa en mente...

 **-¡¿CHICA, QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?!-** Golden estaba en la puerta con una cara de "oye man, está no me la esperaba"

 **-¿Goldy? Hem bueno, verás, yo hemm-**

 **-Tiene un cuchillo en mano, yo estoy atada, colgando de este tubo, creo que es más que obvio ¡QUE ME QUIERE DAR MATARILE CHICHARRON!-** grite frustrada, aún tratando de desatarme, sin éxito, claro está.

 **-CHICA, VE A LA COCINA-** ordenó

 **-Pe-pero-** intentó excusarse, mientras miraba el suelo y apretaba el cuchillo entre sus manos

 **-¡AHORA! -** grito.

Chica salió corriendo del lugar y Golden suspiró, mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz, y murmuraba molesto

 **-Hemmm, siento interrumpir tu discusión contigo mismo, peeero, siento que mi cabeza va a estallar**

 **-Oh cierto-** comenzó a acercarse pero antes de hacer algo habló de nuevo **\- prometes no salir corriendo cuando te desate**

 **-Man, tengo mis pies acalambrados, creo que ni queriendo, llego a pasar de la puerta-** bromeé y él me sonrió, para luego bajarme del lugar en donde estaba colgada y desatarme. **-Wuau, la libertad se siente asombrosa, aunque sería mejor si pudiera sentir mis piernas. -** dije mientras estiraba mis extremidades.

 **-Espero y no renuncies por esto-** susurró **-Eres una muy buena guardia de seguridad y sería una lastima que te fueras...-** dijo mirándome con, ay no, los ojos de cachorro abandonado, eso es ¡trampa!

 **-Hem, está bien, no renunciare**

 **-¿Es enserio?-** yo sólo asentí y se abalanzó **\- ¡Gracias!**

- **Ok, pero calmado-** lo alejé de mi persona **-no renunciare, pero con una condición**

 **-Te escucho**

 **-Sí uno de ustedes llega a herirme, entiéndase a tu amiga-** señale la puerta por donde anteriormente había salido Chica **-me voy pa' mi casa y me quedaré con mi husky el resto de mi vida...**

 **-Perfecto, eso yo lo arreglo...-** un silencio un tanto incomodo se hizo presente hasta que el volvió a hablar **–entonces…¿harás el contrato permanente?**

 **-Sólo un mes más-** dije y volvió a poner esa cara - **Ash chewawa, está bien, tal vez...hem...pidadosmesesmás-**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Qué tal vez pidadosmesesmás**

 **-No te escucho-** dijo divertido

 **-QUE TAL VEZ PIDA DOS MESES MÁS-** grite

 **-ESA ES MI CHICA-** grito alegre y despeino mi cabello **-Les diré a los demás sobre tu decisión, hasta la noche...-** se despidió y salió dejándome sentada en un rincón

 **#No puedo creer que hayas aceptado**

 **-¡Oye! Tú viste los ojos que hizo, como negarse a eso, soy débil de corazón- dramatice en broma**

 **#Aja seeee**

 **-Contigo no se puede, además, ya viste, el me ayudó…bueno me salvó**

 **#¿Pero quien te asegura que los demás son como él?**

 **-Hemm pues...Bonnie es tierno, no creo que me llegue a hacer daño-** susurre atando cabos y identificando a los chicos con su animatronic….

 **#¿Y el pelirrojo?**

 **-... Ok, a ese no le tengo mucha confianza... es decir, la primera vez me dio un susto de muerte….y la segunda vez…..pues…no hubo mucha plática…**

 **# ¿Al tal oso perver?...**

 **-¿Eh?¿Freddy?... Pues con él nunca tuve una interacción... Además me agrada -** reí **\- ¿recuerdas esa vez que atrapo a Linus ?**

 **#Jaja como olvidarlo, estaba que se moría**

 **-Ya decía yo... que parecía que acosaba a Linus...aunque...no entiendo bien por qué...**

 **#Es mejor que no lo entiendas...**

 **-Okeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy conciencia extraña... Oyes...¿qué horas son?**

 **#Ni idea...**

 **-¡A turistear! Hay que aprovechar el trato con Golden, ¡podemos dar un tour de noche!-** me emocioné y cuando esta por salir de la habitación, que era el almacén, el sonido que marcaba las 6 se escuchó

 **-Bueeeeeno otro día será-** y como si nada hubiese pasado salí del lugar, brincando mientras navegaba en mi mundo de fantasías he ignoraba al chico (remplazo de Linus) que me hablaba…

Llegue a mi casa, entre con sigilo para no despertar a mis padres, fui a mi habitación y me tire en la cama, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro... Tal vez...trabajar en ese lugar por más tiempo no era una mala idea...

 **#Necesitas un psicólogo con urgencia**

 **-Cállate Kind….**

* * *

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER Y... KATHERINE RESPONDIENDO A LO DE SER TU AMIGA**_ **CLARO QUE SHI!** **X3333**

 **JAJA ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS DE PARTE DE ESTA LOCA EWE**

 **Chao chao 0w0**

 **P.D. Perdonen los horrores de ortografía  
**


End file.
